


The Many Lives Of Layla

by Toffeechick281



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffeechick281/pseuds/Toffeechick281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Layla had an interesting life to say the least. When she has to share her body with six other people, most of them trying to ruin her life she just wants to get through the day with out killing someone. But when Isaac Lahey gives her a hand, her life changes once again. Angry reveiws will be ignored but nice ones are welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crazy In The Closet

**This may be a trigger for some people but it won't be hugely angsty.**   
**Also sorry but the grammar for this is gonna look a bit weird, jumping between first and second person a lot but it should make sense in the end.**

"He's cute." Was the first thing I heard when I pulled my ear buds out and let the voice's flow though my head once again.

"Go talk to him, or maybe I will" Kelsey said in my head.

"Well that plan might work if you could speak but as you are a figment of my psychosis you might have some trouble doing that now won't you " I thought back, feeling her sink away into the dark recesses of my mind I opened my pudding cup and started eating my gooey treat. I wish I could go talk to Isaac but no, I'm stuck being the crazy girl who get hospitalized every other week because she had no control of the people in her head and they think hurting the body is a fun idea.

I could see Jackson sitting at his table with his dumbass jock friends laughing at me, Lydia lounging in his lap with a bored look on her face an feeling generally pissed off i decided to go put him in his place before he did something that really set me off. Feeling my eyes glaze over and seeing everything lose focus for a second I felt Kelsey take over my body, my posture immediately improving as she delicately stands from my seat and walks over to him, sashaying like she has bells in her hips with every step.

"Hey freak, who is it today" Jackson asked as i approached his table.

"Smart move Jackson, piss off the crazy chick" Greenburg sneered at me, looking to Jackson for praise on his comment.

"Oh Pretty boy you know me very well remember, Danny's birthday party where you took me into his room to complement me on my dress? Now i am only going to say this once, if you so much as breath near her one more time I will castrate you with this spoon" she said taking a scoop of his jello and sucking it off really slowly. I could hear him gulp, especially as Lydia dug her nails into his knee.

"What is she talking about? You told me you hung out with Danny the whole night at that party" she yelled as Kelsey turned to walk away, smirk on my face.

Seeing where she walk heading towards I started to try and take back control but unfortunately she dug in her heels and sat down in the seat next to Isaac, a predatory grin on his face.

"Hi Layla asked me to ask you if you would like to study together tonight, big science test coming up and she was feeling a little shy about doing it herself so... are you free?" she asked.

"Sure, I have to check with someone first but it should be fine" he grins back with a grin that would melt butter.

"Great here's our address and I love your new look by the way, the leather look really works for me" she says, handing him a napkin. She is already heading to my locker before the situation hits me.

" _Oh I am so gonna figure out a way to kill you_ " I promise before she lets me have control back.

* * *

I was surprisingly giddy with excitement for the impending study date but I was so afraid the something would happen to make my life more like a lifetime movie than it already was.

I heard a car stop outside and by the time I had waited for him to walk to the door and ring the bell it had sped off but I was paying more attention to keeping down my lunch then wondering who gave the homeless orphan a ride here.

"The living room is down the hall, I'll just grab some water and then we can get started" I said kicking off my shoes.

About two hours into studying our brains were too full of everything to function properly.

"Why did you ask me to be your study partner, we have never had more than a few conversations before my dad died" he asked me, lying back on the couch and lolling his head round to stare at me.

"I don't know, I've been trying to get up the courage to ask you for ages but every time I'd planned to do it I'd chickened out...well until Kelsey stepped in" I smiled sheepishly, trying to force myself to stop blushing.

"She is a hard women to say no to" he replied, smiling back at me.

"We should get back to studying" i said, flipping to a new page.

I woke up the next morning with someone's heart beating annoyingly in my ear and the distinct feeling of being stared at. Sitting up I remembered that when it started to get dark we moved up to my room as sitting on the couch for so long was getting uncomfortable and we must have fallen asleep. Looking down at Isaac I gently pulled a piece of paper from his cheek and snickered at his asleep face.

"Morning" said a voice from my doorway. I jumped and turned to see my mother standing there with a smirk on her lips.

"I am too tired to make excuses as to why there is a boy in my bed right now, this is Isaac and he was over studying and we fell asleep and nothing happened" I mumbled as I tried to untangle myself from my bedding, but because my day was starting off so well my foot got stuck in the sheet and I fell head first into my bedroom floor, kicking Isaac in the chest as I fell.

"Huh" he snorted as he shot up, assessing his surroundings.

"Morning sunshine, we fell asleep, you can shower and borrow some of my brother in law's clothes" I said heaving my self off the floor and shuffling into the bathroom. Tumbling out of the shower and pulling on my clothes I walked into my bedroom to see Isaac changing into my brothers clothes that they left behind. I stared a little too long before I made my self known.

"You sure? I can just duck some and grab some clothes there and miss first period" he asked.

"Yea my him sister stays over all the time and they always leave extra clothes here, your about his size" I say walking down the hall while remember which spare room they keep there stuff in.

"Sure, I'll just go have a quick shower" he said walking to to my en suite.

Grabbing some stuff I entered my room to see his standing in just his boxer's while shoving his books back into his bag.

"Wow you really meant quick" i gasped, seeing water drip down his collar bone, feeling like this whole situation was a bad plot to a B grade porno.

"We have to leave in ten minutes if we want to get to school on time" He breathed into my ear as he took the clothes off me.

"Tease" I hissed at him before slamming my hands over my mouth.

"Oh honey you have no idea" he grinned.

"Hey, join us for lunch" he said when we pulled into the school car park.

"Why should I?" I asked throwing him off kilter.

"Because you want to, we get along and I enjoyed hanging out with you yesterday and would like to do it some more" he told me, brushing my hair off my shoulder and grazing me cheek as he pulled his hand back. I saw Erica in the corner of my eye walking over to us.

"Hey guys, Isaac did you have fun last night?" she smiled, showing her pearly white teeth.

"Yea, it was amazing" he purred, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I have to get to class so, if you two are done I will be going" I said and slipped out of his hold and awkwardly speed-walking towards my locker.

"See you at lunch" Erica yelled as before i was out of ear shot.

During science I felt myself start to disassociate and knew I was no longer the only one in control, and I knew I had to get out of the room before I went all hulk and started throwing things, but today Mr Harris was being an even bigger prick than usual.

"Mr Harris, I need to go to the bathroom" I begged, feeling my control slipping and the rage bubble up inside me.

"No, you should have gone before class" he snapped.

"But..I really can't wait" I stuttered and he smacked his ruler on the desk making my sensitive ears ring.

"I told you no, now sit back down you stupid girl" he yelled at me and I just slipped back and let Vinnie, my more aggressive alter, take over.

"Listen here you shit, when she says she needs to leave you let us leave" He said, my voice sound much deeper. Vinnie was clenching my fists and looking around for something to throw at Mr Harris.

"Oh stop with your games already Miss Collins, we both know this is all an act and you are fooling no one" he said, not even bothering to turn around from the board. He screamed and grabbed my chair and went to toss it at Mr Harris but before he let go we were tacked to the ground my both Isaac and Scott.

"Dude if you throw a chair at a teacher you'll be expelled, don't do that to her" Scott said, while pinning down my arms while Isaac sat on my legs.

"It would be worth it" He spat.

"Come on, lets go cool off" Isaac says as the two of them pull me up and haul me off. Stiles trots behind us with my stuff as they drag us into the locker room and shove me under the freezing cold water of the guys showers.

"I know it sucks but trust me Layla will thank us for not letting you make that mistake" Stiles says, ducking out of the way as Vinnie goes to kick him. By the time it takes Vinnie calmed down enough to leave I was chattering and blue, clinging to the boys for warmth.

"Thank you, you didn't need to do any of that but you did anyway so thank you"

"Hey we know a little bit about anger management problems" Scott says.

"I've got it from here" Isaac says, nodding to Scott and Stiles as they leave us alone.

"Here you can borrow my lacrosse uniform, it's clean I promise" he says. I see his locker is stuffed full of clothes and personal effects, and it gives me the perfect excuse to bring up his living situation.

"Isaac where do you live?" I asked.

"Couch surfing with a friend" he said, trying to brush me off.

"Don't lie to me, Isaac look at me" I said putting my hands on his face.

"I'm sleeping on his floor" he whispered, to ashamed to meet my eye line. I felt so strongly for this boy and I knew that there was no way I was going to let him go back to where he was staying.

"You are staying with me, and don't even think about arguing with me" I announced, not leaving any room for argument. I took his dry clothes and walked around the corner to get changed. when i come back he's hyperventilating.

"I'll pay rent, you won't even know i'm there" he says, looking so raw and it was quite jarring to see such a difference from the cocky bastard that he was this morning.

"We can figure something out, don't worry" i say before pulling him into a hug.

**So that's it. I will be introducing more in the next chapter and feel free to review.**


	2. Wine And Midnight Kisses

Isaac had been staying with us for about a month and living with a teenage boy again was still shocking. Like for instance bursting into the bathroom with no notice when said teenage is showering is not a good idea. It's really funny later but at that moment it was a little bit awkward.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry and you were busy and I'm still staring at you and why can't I just walk out of the bathroom" I said staring at Isaac while he was having some alone time. Turning around and walking into the door frame in a failed attempt to flee the room as quickly as possible. What I still claim as his retaliation was him opening my bedroom door while I was dancing on my bed, in nothing but my skimpiest underwear singing along to Katy Perry.

"I think I made a mistake, this isn't the guest room" he said staring at just my eyes.

"No it isn't" I replied meeting his gaze.

"I should leave now" he said but still staring at me with pure desperation not to look any lower than my nose.

"Maybe you should" I smirked and decided to tease him and jumped off my bed, to then bend down to pick up my shirt off the floor. Hearing him gulp I knew I had done my job.

Another thing I forgot about having Isaac over was my sleepwalking. Climbing into bed with someone you had known for a month was not exactly with most sane thing to do but luckily for me he didn't mind sharing with me.

"Morning" he mumbled looking down at me. I peeked it him through my lashes and groaned at the fact that it wasn't a dream.

"This is why you should have never talked to me in the first place" I whispered.

"But then I don't get to wake up to your lovely face" he whispered back.

"If I do this again just tell me to go back to bed" I groaned sitting up.

"Honey, last time I checked people slept in their own beds" Mom said opening the door and peeking her head around it.

"Sorry"

"Pancakes? French toast?" she asked in a hurried voice changing the subject.

"What's wrong? You only make me breakfast when you have bad news" I said getting up and pointing a finger suspiciously at her with a glare.

"Nothing" she replied and quickly rushed down the stairs.

"Come back here women" I yelled chasing after her.

"Hey wait, I want pancakes" Isaac yelled after me, tripping as he pulled on some pants in a hurry.

"Bad news now" I said, chewing my pancakes with a vengeance.

"Your aunt is coming to stay for a week, whip cream?" she said trying to distract me from the horrible news.

"That crazy bitch is staying with us for a week, we only have one guest room and Isaac is in that so where is she going to sleep" I yelled.

"I can stay on the.." Isaac stuttered.

"Ssh Isaac, that women has made my life hell every time she is here and there is no way in hell that she is making you stay on a sofa that is too small for you" I said turning to face the tall boy.

"Look she will be here at five, we can talk about this later" she said leaving the room.

"Come on, we have to get to school" Isaac said rubbing a hand soothingly down my back.

I was dreading walking into through the front door's of my house, seeing my Aunt's flashy car in the drive. I could hear her cackles before I turned my key in the lock and I felt a horrible shiver rush down my spine. Walking into the lounge room and saw the women of my nightmares. Clutching a glass of red wine she squealed and pulled me into a hug, digging her false nails into my shoulders.

"Oh my god is this must be your boyfriend" she shrieked and grabbed Isaac into her choke hold grip.

"No, this is the boy I was telling you about who is staying with us" mom said pulling the women off Isaac.

"I don't see why you keep bringing in stray's, its almost as bad as letting Layla get away with her silly games" she said gulping down the last of her wine and pouring another glass.

"It's not a game Georgia, stop being rude" my mother said, but she knew it would have know affect on the moderately drunk women.

"Now I will be needing someone to help me clear out the guest room" she said, slurring slightly.

"Georgia, I told you before that Isaac is staying in the guest room and you will be staying on the pull out bed" mom said.

"Linda stop being daft, there is no way in hell I am being thrown out of a bed by some delinquent, he can have the pull out" she sniffed.

"Look mom Isaac can crash with me, we end up in the same bed most nights anyway"

"You let them have sex? What kind of mother are you?" she yelled making my ears ring. I was about two second from switching and letting Vinnie rip her horrible extensions out.

"We are not having sex" I spat.

"Are you believe her? Trying to get her pregnant Linda, like mother like daughter?"She spat.

"Just go to bed and leave Isaac's things where they are" mom said and pushed her towards the long flight of stairs.

"Thank god, two more glasses and she would have been trying to undo your jeans with her teeth" I laughed.

"How about when your mom goes to sleep we jump on the bed and make some noise, make her think that we are having a passionate love affair" he suggested.

"Fine with me" I purred.

Seeing my aunt leaning against the door frame of the guest room in her nighty making goo goo eyes at Isaac behind me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

"Hopefully we're more quite later babe" he said grabbing my arse and pulling me into another kiss.

"See you in the morning Aunty Georgia" I sang and slammed the door of my bedroom door behind us.


	3. Blood And Misery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk of self harm and things of that nature. sorry for it being so short I've not been in a good head space lately

SELF HARM IN THIS CHAPTER

Seeing the blood run down my leg I screamed dropped the knife that I didn't even notice I was holding and fell to the ground. I could hear mom running up the stairs with Isaac following.

"Please, I did what you asked now leave me alone" I whispered to the demonic presence in my mind who had been torturing me with images of everyone I loved being killed, like a horrific film on a loop. The door burst open and Isaac rushed in with a look of fear on this face.

"Are you ok? oh god you're bleeding" he said as my mum in behind him.

"Oh honey, lets get you cleaned up" she said and kicked the blade away.

"Isaac go down stairs and find the medicine box, its above the fridge" she said and grabbed a towel to mop up the blood. The harsh sting of the cuts burned my thighs, the blood cooling on my skin.

"I'm sorry" I blubbered and started hitting my head in guilt.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, here sweetie" she said in a calming voice while pulling me into her arms.

"Here I got the box" Isaac said skittering into the room.

"Hold her, this isn't going to be pleasant" she told him as he joined us on the floor crawling behind me and hugging me back to his chest. The white hot stinging sensation of iodine ran over my leg and I tensed, clenching my eyes shut.

"You are going to stay home for a few days, you can feel guilty about missing school all you want but I am making this decision for you" she says as she sticks some gauze pads to my leg.

It was a week before mum decided I was calm enough to head back to school with the promise that I would call if I had so much as a jolt of panic. I was walking to my locker when I saw Lydia sitting my miss Morells office talking to herself.

"Lydia?" I asked, touching her shoulder gently.

"What are you blind, I am talking to someone" she said and turned around to see the empty chair for the first time. Staring back at me with a look of fear and embarrassment she sighed and smoothed out her skirt, choking back tears.

"I won't tell, don't worry" I said taking her gloved hand in mine.

"Like anyone believe you anyway" she sneered.

"I have Dissociative Identity Disorder, Borderline Personalty Disorder and a long list of other things wrong with me; I have attacked my brother by accident when trying to break my foot with a hammer, have tried to burn my self with the stove, was at one point convinced that everyone in my life was going to sell me into white slavery so trust me I am one of the few people you talk to who might know a little of what your going through"I sneered back.

"Miss Martin, please come in" Miss Morell said, opening the door.

"If you ever wanna come over and talk with someone who isn't bullshitting you, come find me" I said.

* * *

"How did you know you were crazy?" Lydia asked me, standing on my door step at 11pm that night in the poring rain.

"I am way to sober for that question" I sighed and let her in.

A bottle of very expensive vodka later we were on my sofa trying to have a serous conversation without giggling.

"So when did you know you were crazy?" she asked me.

"Well I've had problems with anxiety and depression for ages but I guess when it got really bad was when I started to Dissociate, I would have the episodes anger where i would just scratch myself until I bled, or I would have these panic attacks where I couldn't move at the idea of going to class" I explained.

"Some times I wake up and have no memory of the last few hours before I went to bed and I keep seeing things, like someone who I know can't be there" she whispered.

"Is that who you were talking to when I saw you at Morell's office?" I pressed.

"Yea, he seemed so real" she choked, tears running down her cheeks.

"He's real to you, and that is ok and if you want someone with you when you get help that is ok too" I smiled, grabbing her hand only to have her flinch back in pain.

"I did it last night, just woke up and my mirror was smashed with blood everywhere" she said pulling off her gloves.

"Lydia do your parents know about this?"

"My dad has gone on a six week business trip and my mother is on a steady cocktail of Vodka and Vicodin, model parents they are" she snarled.

"When it gets too much and you need a break from there bullshit we have a bunch of spare rooms that you can crash in for a couple of days, this wouldn't be the first time one of her children has brought home a stray" I smiled.

"I will keep that in mind but right now I need the ladies room?" she asked looking a little green.

"Down the hall to the left" I said.

When she came back looking a little better we moved on to some fruitier drinks and were soon giggling watching Blue Lagoon when I heard the door open and saw my behemoth of a brother standing behind me.

"Ares, why are you here" I squealed trying to stand up and greet him, only to fall and flip my self over the sofa.

"I see you found the Madori" he smiled and helped get me upright.

"Well we needed something to wash down the vodka and Lydia and I thought we needed a girls night" I yelled waving my arms and spilling my drink.

"Is there two of you or am I drunker than I thought?" Lydia asked, waving at my brother. Then I noticed that we weren't seeing double.

"Hi, Ares and this is my brother Thor" he said taking the bottle off the table and pulling it somewhere. Thor grabbed me bridal style and carried me to me bed before putting me down.

"I am going to go get your friend, stay put" he said and left the room. Pulling out my phone I decided to call Isaac to see if he wanted to join the party.

"Isaac, what are you doing tonight? You should come back and come party with my and Lyd's" I yelled as soon as I heard him answer the phone.

"Are you drunk?"

"Yes i most definitely am, and you and your beautiful bone structure should come and join us" I slur before laughing manically at my pronunciation of the word beautiful.

"Next time, you gonna be ok getting to bed without falling down the stairs?"

"My brothers are here and they took away my drink but now you can bring me some more" i pouted. Before he answered I felt the phone be taken from my and saw Ares standing there looking very adult.

"Hey no you can't do that, he was gonna come party with us" I pouted and saw Thor come in behind him with Lydia looking positively doll like next to his 6ft 7 frame.

"You will drink this and if you need to throw up try and aim for the bin, no more drunk dialing tonight" he said and handing me a glass of water.

"Party Pooper, i thought you were the fun brother" I sulked.

"You can have some fun with me, big boy" Lydia said and shamelessly groped Thor as he sat her down next to me on the bed.

"I will be back to check up on you in a little bit" one of them said as I closed my eyes and sank deeper into the covers.

When I woke up I felt dust in my nose and heard the creaking of floor boards and upon opening my eyes i saw Lydia dragging something across the floor. Sitting up I noticed that i was tied to a banister and my hand was bleeding.

"Whats going on?"...

Crap chapter i know but i needed to introduce somethings and couldn't figure out a way to do it any quicker than this so ...


	4. Howling in the moonlight

The rope the bound me cut deep into my wrist and burned as I tried to pull my hand free. I saw Lydia pull someone over to a hole in the floor boards and lay his arm over the edge before suddenly turning to face me with a dead expression on her face.

"I the wailing women have been called upon this house of death to undo what has been done" she spoke in a voice not of her own. She shuffled over to me and pulled the rope off with one tug only to wrap it back around my arm and drag my weakened body over to broken floor boards. Reaching over she grabbed the bleeding, dangling arm and tied the loose end of the fraying rope to his hand. Rolling over I looked down and saw the burned remains of someone who i thought had left my life for good.

"No not him, anyone but him" I begged as she pulled a knife from her dress and approached me.

"If you bring him back he will kill you, you don't know what he will do if he see's me" I yelled, tears streaking down my face.

"You have been chosen as the life bringer, your sacred blood spilled across the ashes will be payment enough to bring him from the other world" she called and slashed the man's wrist, blood spurting down his hand and dripping into the grave. Stepping over to me she grabbed my collar and held me over the hole and she pulled her arm back and drove the knife deep into my abdomen.

"You don't know what you have done" I gasped as my vision turn to red, pain filling my body and I fell to the ground clutching my wound. Looking over the the wall I noticed a broken mirror hanging off the burned wall but all I saw staring back at me was my eyes.One blue, one yellow. The eyes of a broken soul. As the pain became too much I laid my head to the ground and saw dirty feet stop in front of my face. To weak to keep my eyes open i felt a hand comb my hair back and a voice whisper into my hear words i had not heard in eight years.

"Hello daughter"

 

**I know its another short chapter and its been ages since i updated but i have idea's that are hard to weave into the story but hopefully the next chapter will be way longer so please bare with me and reveiws will make everything happen faster :)**


	5. Wolfsbane Rising

**Sorry it’s been forever but I just moved and it’s been a very hectic last couple of months and I’ve been trying but writers block is a bitch.**

The first thing I felt was the burning pain in my gut as my eyes slowly opened. I sat up too see Deaton leaving over Derek with a whistle. The next second my head was throbbing due to what I now realised was a dog whistle.

“Deaton stop, he’s awake” I yelled, hands over my ears.

I crawl over to where the hole was and stare in the now empty pit wishing I had some answers.

“Derek can you explain why the charred corpse of my father ritualistic brought himself back to life using a class mate of mine?” I asked staring at my cousin.

“Long story short, he killed Laura so I killed him and buried him here” He grunted.

“Right now we need to solve the kanima problem before we deal with peter, he will be weak for a while but still just as dangerous so watch out” Deaton says opening a medical bag and kneeing over me.

“I need to check the stab wound” he told me in the same calm voice he uses for everything.

“Its already healing, I have a few minutes before the wolf is shut away again and I become human” I reply as I watch the wound stitch itself closed.

“Now what the hell is a kanima and why have you been going around biting any lost soul who happens to cross your path” I glare at Derek.

“Jackson took the bite worse than I originally thought, he is now a homicidal lizard running around killing people for his “masters” bidding and is pretty much impossible to kill” he said.

“And the teenagers?”

“I needed a pack and they needed an alpha” he said hobbling over to me.

“Great alpha you’ve been, one is living with me and the other two have left you for a pack that mightn’t even exist”

“Now is not the time to discuss my failings, we need to go before all hell breaks lose and more people die”

“I am coming too” I say running after him.

“No, I am dropping you home and then you are keeping yourself out of all of this mess”

“No, you have not seen me once in the entire time you have been back and now you are going on a suicide mission? No I am staying with you until this whole situation is over” I said climbing into his car.

“Fine, but do everything I say and don’t get into trouble”

“Knowing you I will be dragging your ass out of trouble” I grumble.

“I can’t stand the idea of losing any more family so please just stay safe” he says leaning over the car and kissing my head.

As we drive off I can’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of dread fill me like this was by far not the worst its going to get.

 

**And I’m done. I know its another short chapter but I am at least posting one and I now have to figure out where this is all going cause I hadn’t really planned much from here. Please review but no flames or stuff like that.**


	6. Guns and Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I’m back for the new year, please review with any thoughts or ideas you have cause I don’t have many ideas about how to continue with this but I’m gonna give it a go. This varies from the episode and has some spoilers but its pretty close. I’m thinking about stopping this story but I’m going to try and write a few more chapters before I decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m back for the new year, please review with any thoughts or ideas you have cause I don’t have many ideas about how to continue with this but I’m gonna give it a go. This varies from the episode and has some spoilers but its pretty close. I’m thinking about stopping this story but I’m going to try and write a few more chapters before I decide.

Driving to the sheriff’s station I stared out the window, still feeling so confused about everything that went down.

“So tell me what’s happening?” I asked Derek.

“Jackson is a crazy lizard man, Matt is his master, the Argents are back with a vengeance for Kate’s death and something is weird with Lydia” he said avoiding looking at me.

“And the whole avoiding the only family you have left in this town? Do you know how much it hurt when I saw you at school and realised you had been here for nearly a year and you didn’t even text me to say you were ok?” I said as we pulled up the parking lot.

“I came back to avenge my sister and I knew that people were going to get hurt, I was not going to risk getting you killed and then this whole shit went down and then I realised you were safer without me in your life so I stayed away” he said finally looking at me and I could see how much pain was in them.

“I came back into your life the moment you neglected your beta and took him into my pack, I needed you Derek and I know you blame yourself for the fire but avoiding me for five years while my brain ripped itself apart wasn’t protecting me from anything” I yelled, tears flowing down my face.

“Look we need to get on with the plan, we can talk later” he said getting out of the car and walking up the stairs to the doors. Hurrying to follow him I didn’t notice the beast staring at us from the roof.

“Scott?” he called out, and before he could get a response Jackson dropped from the ceiling to slash his neck. When Derek’s body hit the floor he turned to me.

“Jackson stop, I know your not in control and I know what your going through so I get that what your doing isn’t your fault and I am the only person here who will never blame you for feeling so alone that you would do anything to have a connection like that, all you wanted was a family and you got abandoned and Matt was the first person you felt like you did but he his not your friend and when he is done he will just dump you like everyone does” I said walking closer to him, never blinking.

“I will be here when you need someone but right now I know that now isn’t the time, just please try and fight the voices” I said. I saw a flicker of Jackson in the yellow eyes and then it was gone and before I knew it I felt a burning pain on my neck. I felt the numbing start but I could still move, so I stumbled towards the doors towards the cells and saw Matt standing with a gun.

“Right on time, another hostage” he spat.

“Layla, you shouldn’t be here” Scott said.

“Derek is in the other room, I wanted to come get help but I got scratched” I said feeling fuzzy.

“Why aren’t you paralyzed?” Matt yelled pointing the gun at me.

“My mums side of the family has been a part of beacon hills “druid” society for generations, it’s a perk when it comes to things like this” I groan stumbling to the ground.

“Well lets see how you go at surviving bullets” he said shooting me in the chest. I fell back and felt the pain fill my body.

“For fuck sake, this is the second time in a day I have been seriously injured because of you guys” I yelled as blood soaked my shirt. Before I could blackout again I saw miss McCall standing in the doorway looking terrified.

“Ok I think were done with the uninvited guests, now you haven’t done anything to piss me off so you will live for now but don’t do anything to change that” he said. It was obvious that his plan was falling apart and he was losing control.

Feeling the wolf take over I blacked out and just embraced the numbness. Getting hurt this bad is a habit I really gotta break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short and really isn’t that good but I just needed to write something and post it so this is my attempt and continuing this train wreak of a story.


	7. Lungs of Steel

I felt the blood fill my lungs before the pain from the bullet registered.

“For fuck sake, first stabbed in the gut and now shot? You are going to fucking regret this Matt” I say while spitting blood at him.

“You will be dead long before you get the chance, if the bullet doesn’t do the job my friends here will be happy to finish you off” he smiled, waving the gun around.

“Please he would never hurt me, I have never done anything to deserve vengeance from a Kanima” I scoff as I could feel myself fading as each breath for harder.

“Now you may wanna run along, your monster has alerted the notice of some lovely people with bigger guns than you and if they find out that he is under your control? Well you would not last long” I threaten. He points the gun a me one more time before turning and walking out of the building, kicking Derek on the way past.

“D-man you got about a minute before I start drowning in my own blood and things get a little hairy, how are you going with getting yourself mobile?” I yell.

“It’s going to be longer than that” he growled back.

“Well this is going to be interesting for everyone then, see you when I get back” I mumble as I pass out again.

 

I woke up with the distinct feeling of a shirt tag scratching the back of my neck and sitting up I saw Melissa curled up against the wall of the cell I had been put in.

“Whose shirt am I wearing? I cut all the tags of mine” I ask pulling at the offending item.

“Derek’s, he was the only one tall enough for it to cover you” she stuttered, still freaking out.

“I took all my clothes off didn’t I?” I asked looking down at myself.

“Your face wasn’t right and you kept making these noises and trying to attack Derek” She whimpered.

“I know it must have looked scary but trust me, I never would have hurt you” I assured her.

“Scott tried to explain some things to me but its not making any sense, I don’t understand anything” she said as she starting to completely break down.

“It’s gonna mess with your head for a few days, you’re gonna go over it and tell your self that it can’t be true but when it hits you it will all make sense” I assure her, pulling into a hug.

“How many time have I done this for you huh, sitting in that bloody ER waiting room with you getting snot all over my scrubs” she hiccupped. I could hear the boys arguing in the bullpen of the police station and deciding it was probably best that I’m not longer left out of the story.

 

“Boys someone find me my clothes and then tell me what the fuck is going here” I yell as I waddle into there field of view, just barley keeping the shirt below my waist.

“I think it’s best that you go home and rest, it will be safer for you if you ignore everything that happened here and let us deal with this” Derek said, crossing his arms at me and trying to look like he was in charge.

“ **One** you are not my Alpha so next time you tell my something is in my best interest just don’t, **Two** I know my father was the one who caused all that shit last year and that you were the one who killed him and got yourself an upgrade and **Three** in the last day I have been poisoned, stabbed and shot all because of you trying to be the big wolf on campus so just shut it” I tell him, jabbing him in the chest with every point.

“Derek fucked up and now lizard Jackson is being controlled by Matt and we’re all going to die” Stiles blurted out.

“Thank you was that so hard? Now tell what your plan is so I can call it stupid and tell you what were really going to do” I demand, while pulling on my pants.

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is short and it’s been like a year but I just want to post something. Let me know if you have any ideas or thoughts about this story.


End file.
